csofandomcom-20200223-history
OICW
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Heckler & Koch |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |knockback = 14% |stun = 61% |magazine = 30 / 90 (A) 6 (B) |fire = Automatic Grenade launcher |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = oicw |price = $4850 |zombiez = 4 |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |damage = 25 / 77 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 16% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 9% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 46 / 945 |damageC = 60 / 1260 }}OICW ('''O'bjective I'ndividual '''C'ombat 'W'eapon)'' is an assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher in Counter-Strike Online obtainable randomly from a Code Box. Overview The OICW is a next-generation assault rifle that is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and fires 20mm grenades. It has high firepower and good rate of fire. It comes with a grenade launcher that can be used against enemies behind cover. Unlike other grenade launchers, the OICW's grenade launcher fires a low-velocity grenade. This allows it to bounce off walls like a thrown HE Grenade, exploding exactly three seconds after it's been fired away, instead of exploding upon impact. The grenade launcher's ammunition can't be refilled by any means, and the only way to replenish the grenades is by buying a new rifle altogether. :Details: Right-click to switch to Grenade Launcher mode. Grenades push all players within range upon explosion. Grenade Damage: 77 (Normal), 945 (Zombie), 1260 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage *High stun power *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Purchasable by both teams *Usable grenade launcher *Grenades can be used to boost players into difficult positions *Grenades can bounce before exploding *Grenades are hard to be seen (but will leave a trail of where it has previously flown) *Grenades can ruin enemy's aim *Light weight Disadvantages *Obtainable only from Code Box *Low knockback *Long reload time *Expensive *Grenades don't explode upon impact *Grenades can ruin the user and teammate's aim if too close *Cannot refill grenades *Grenades deals very high damage to self in Zombie Scenario Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. Tips and tricks *Use the grenade launcher of this gun to blast enemies who are behind cover. *The grenades are so small that enemies may not notice them at all; use this as an advantage. *The grenade also works like a Zombie Grenade, to boost the user's jump. This can be done by jumping on the grenade when it explodes. If the timing is right, it will boost the user very high. This trick is very useful in Original and Basic modes to reach certain unreachable areas or finding an alternative route. *Do not use this gun for long-range battle, use it in narrow areas instead. *In Zombie Mods, never switch to the secondary mode of this gun when escaping from zombies due to the grenade launcher having low knockback and stun power. Analysis *Damage: Same as AK-47. *Rate of fire: Same as most assault rifles. *Weight: As light as M4A1. Variant ; THANATOS-5 An assault rifle that fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon impact with enemies or after few seconds if not. The grenade, subjected under '''Thanatos Blade System will split into several smaller grenades twice. Comparisons M4A1= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Usable grenade launcher mode *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (88%) ; Negative *Cannot attach a silencer *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1750) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) |-| Beretta ARX-160= ; Positive *Higher damage (+4) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Has grenade launcher mode ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same accuracy (88%) ; Negative *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Obtainable by Code Box only *More expensive (+$1850) *Unable to scope |-| THANATOS-5= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1750) *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Lower recoil (-12%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-2%) *Does not have Thanatos Blade System *Slower reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Can only be obtained through Code Box Gallery File:Oicw_viewmodel.png|View model File:Oicw_viewmodel_grenade.png|Ditto, grenade launcher mode Oicw reload.jpg|Reloading OICW 8.jpg|World model File:Oicw_hq.png|High quality close up OICW 9.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an OICW w1.jpg|China poster File:Oicw_lugerg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster INDONEWLOOT.png|Indonesia poster 5053135543227910154.png|In-game screenshot OICW granate.jpg|An OICW's grenade Snapshot_20130709_1344500.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Oicw_hud.png|HUD icon Carbine mode firing sound Carbine mode being reloaded Grenade Launcher mode fires and reloads Last shot of the grenade launcher Switch to carbine mode Switch to grenade launcher mode Trivia *It is stated to use 20mm grenade ammunition in its description but in texture files, it still uses 40mm grenade ammunition textures. *The weapon is based from XM29 OICW, albeit highly modified since it lacks the XM25 grenade launcher the actual weapon has. *The OICW's reload animation greatly resembles the G36C's one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *There's a bug on this weapon where when the player uses the grenade launcher on nearby humans and later gets infected by a zombie, the explosion will kill the humans thus counting them as frags. This bug is very similar to Plasma but instead of infecting it kills. This bug was fixed in later updates. **This can also be replicated with an HE Grenade, which is more common in Frag War. *Firing the grenades into tilted terrains in point-blank will make it stuck, making a loud noise before exploding. *Similar to the Gáe Bolg, it is possible for crafty users to perform a grenade jump with the OICW's secondary fire. Unlike the Gáe Bolg's boost however, the OICW can propel a user much higher with proper timing. **For example, this technique can be used to launch a player up to the buttress at the start of Encounter, fired by two other players. External links *OICW at Wikipedia. Category:5.56mm user Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons with variants Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Break-action weapons Category:Weapons Category:Battle rifles Category:Code box items Category:South Korean weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rifle